In a vertical semiconductor heat treatment apparatus, an external ignition apparatus is connected to the process chamber of the heat treatment apparatus. The external ignition apparatus comprises an ignition chamber connected to the process chamber through a transition tube, a heating device to heat the process gas and perform a certain reaction, and a gas intake tube to introduce the heated process gas into the process chamber.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the connection between a vertical process chamber and a conventional horizontal external ignition apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the main process chamber 21 is connected to the external ignition apparatus 22 through respective quartz flanges thereof which form a connecting part 25. An external ignition chamber 26 is arranged in the external ignition apparatus 22 and is fixed in a cylindrical heating device 23. The heating device 23 is fixed in a cylindrical water cooling apparatus 24.
During the operation of the heat treatment apparatus, the sealing between the main process chamber 21 and the external ignition chamber 26 should be ensured, and thus a sealing ring is required to be arranged between the quartz flanges of the main process chamber 21 and the external ignition chamber 26 to perform sealing, and the quartz flanges of the main process chamber 21 and the external ignition chamber 26 should be ensured to have high positioning accuracy and good sealing performance Furthermore, the external chamber 26 is required to be installed and sealed accurately and smoothly. However, since the fragile quartz material cannot bear large deformation, a positioning device is needed to move the external ignition chamber 26, so as to achieve high positioning accuracy and ensure smooth installation and sealing.
According to the different configurations of the external ignition apparatus, the positioning devices can be different. Presently, the positioning device of the horizontal external ignition apparatus utilizes a driving block and a mated driving shaft to perform the moving adjustment and positioning of the ignition apparatus in three dimensions of the space. However, the conventional positioning device is complex in structure and inconvenient in installation, assembly and disassembly.